tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Forgotten Swordsman
The Forgotten Swordsman is the 2nd episode of Season 5 and the 106th episode overall. Official Description Plot The episode starts in Coney Island, Fishface dives into the ocean to retrieve Rahzar's dead body after he was drowned by Leatherhead in Requiem. He brings the corpse to Kavaxas who are ordered by Tiger Claw to ressurect him. Kavaxas obey without any question due to Tiger Claw wielding the Seal of the Ancients.. Rahzar is ressurected but Kavaxas inform they don't have the power to ressurect Shredder yet. To ressurect him, they need his mutated heart and his helmet Kuro Kabuto. Tiger Claw orders Rahzar and Fishface to search for the Kuro Kabuto and bring it to him. At the Turtles' lair, April and Donatello are searching information of the Kavaxas so they can learn how to deal with them. However, Mikey and Raph are more distrected with videogames and punching the training dummy. April and Donnie inform Leo of something heading to Shredder's old lair. Leo orders Mikey and Raph to track the signal, when Raph refuses Leo gives him a "lesson". Raph angrily agrees and takes Mikey with him. Karai and Shinigami are tracking their Foot Ninjas who enter in a car. Back at Raph and Mikey they find Shredder's old lair and note Rahzar and Fishface in the rooftop searching for the Kuro Kabuto. They discuss how Kuro Kabuto is powerful and went to search for it again. Mikey and Raph follow them silently to know why the're lokking for the helmet. Karai and Shini track their Ninjas to a warehouse and manage to defeat them until someone or something is trying to confuse them. They get ready to battle until someone knocks Shinigami down. A man with an Oni mask appears and its Tatsu, Karai's old teacher. Rahzar and Fishface see Mikey and Raph and attack them from behind. As Mikey and Raph get beaten, they learn Rahzar and Fishface want to use the Kuro Kabuto to ressurect Shredder. Mikey throws a Smoke Bomb which allows him and Raph to escape. Tatsu and Karai fight each other and even Karai could turn to her mutant form she gets beaten by the more expererinced swordsman. Tatsu preapres to finish her off but Shinigami throws a bat distraction at Tatsu which allows her and Karai to escape. Tatsu is mad and calls "his" Ninja's actions soft and orders them to search for the Kuro Kabuto. Karai and Shinigami know they need help from some old friends to retrieve the Kuro Kabuto. Back at the lair, Leo, Donnie and Casey discuss how they could defeat Kavaxas until Karai and Shini arrive to the lair not long before Mikey and Raph arrive as well and explain Tiger Claw and Kavaxas will use the Kabuto to bring Shredder back from the dead. Karai explains if Tatsu gets the Kabuto he'll become the new Shredder but if they keep him from getting it, the Ninjas'll side with Karai. Karai says they'll have to take Tatsu down. Rahzar and Fishface spy Tatsu and the Foot Ninjas. Tatsu overpowers Fishface and Rahzar rcognizes Tatsu as he thought he would never leave Japan. Tatsu offers him a place on his side or the promise won't last long. Leo proposes he, Karai, Shinigami and Mikey go after the Kabuto while the others watch for Shredder's goons. Tatsu manages to get the Kuro Kabuto as Shini and Mikey take down the guards and turn off all the lights. Leo and Karai take down the other guards and are soon joined by Shini and Mikey to fight Tatsu. Back at the Party Wagon, April senses Foot Soldiers approaching. Leo, Karai, Shini and Mikey are all overpowered by Tatsu's brilliant skills until Karai manages to take out Tatsu's mask revealing he's blinded but still his other senses are extremely high. Tatsu and Karai fight again and the former mentions the fact of he being once Shredder's right hand and Karai recruited soldiers of her own. April, Raph, Donnie and Casey manage to take down the Foot Soldiers. Tatsu manages to take mikey and Shinigami out of the battle. Karai tries once again to fight Tatsu in her serpent form but Tatsu still overpoweres her and prepares to finish her off but Casey throws explosive pucks at Tatsu's front to give Karai time to escape. Tatsu overpoweres all the gang but Leo and Karai get an idea. Leo throws Casey's explosive pucks at Tatsu to distract him so Karai could caught him at surprise but Tatsu detects her move but doesn't know Leo jumped behind him and performed the same move he did to Raph which causes Tatsu to lose his scents ang get beaten by Karai's serpent form snake hands and Karai prepares to swallow him but only shows her whole mouth thinking she was going to eat Tatsu as a warning. Karai changes back to her human form and informs her Ninjas that Tatsu was using them just like the Shredder and the Foot Clan deserves a noble destiny before Rahzar and Kavaxas arrive, the demodragon grabs Tatsu by the face and drains his sould making him dead. Kavaxas grab the Kuro Kabuto and try to kill the Turtles and their allies but April uses her psychic powers to create a shield to protect them and Tiger Claw and Kavaxas escape. The gang must take Casey and Shinigami to a hospital. Back aundeground, Kavaxas place the Kabuto on the top of various metal pieces to form Shredder's body. Now they only need his heart and Tiger Claw informs that his men are on it. Kavaxas starts to eye the Seal of the Ancients that is in Tiger Claw's hand. Casey and Shini are standing uncouncious at the hospital floor only to be found by the paramedics. Karai apologizes for going after Tatsu but the rest of the group promises to stop Kavaxas and Tiger Claw once and for all. Debuts *Tatsu Leo's Wisdom "Splinter once taught me: "Underastimating your enemies is a deadly weakness, but trusting in your allies is a great strength". Trivia Quotes Gallery Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes